Seventh Heaven
by TheInsatiableVampire
Summary: When Bella and Alice go to the "Seventh Heaven" tattoo shop, they get more than they bargained for. Alice gets seduced by her tattoo artist, leaving Bella alone to wait for her.. until Tattward comes to keep her company. Lemony goodness. One-shot. NC-17.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of SM's characters. I just cover them in ink and pierce them up.

This one-shot isn't realistic. It is every girls fantasy. It is what everyone _wants _to happen, but never would in real life. However, contrary to the story line, I have made Bella more realistic.

Not every girl weighs 90 pounds, and not every girl has flawless skin. I hope you understand why I did it, and I hope you don't think I ruined Bella's character.

ON WITH THE SMUT!

Seventh Heaven

After a night like yesterday, where the drinks were flowing, and the night lasted until the early hours of the morning, I really did not wish to be woken up at 10am with my phone blaring at me.

Groaning, I rolled over and threw my arm out of my bed towards my bedside table, and slapped it around haphazardly on the top until I felt my phone. Pulling it to my ear, I pushed the call button and groaned "you better be dying" into the receiver.

"Good morning to you too, Bella," chirped Alice's high soprano voice.

My free arm flung over my face, covering my eyes as I groaned again. It was far too early for Alice.

"What do you want, Tinkerbell."

She growled.

"Get the fuck up and get dressed. Now! And look hot." She ordered, "It's _today_, Bella! Can you believe it? Today's the day!" She squealed, cryptically.

"Today's the day for _what _exactly?" I asked, my brain still fogged with sleep.

I heard her little voice gasp in shock, "Bella! How could you forget? It's THE day! Tattoo day!"

"Fuck! Really?" I cried, sitting bolt up right in bed. Little Alice had been waiting for this day since she was sixteen. My brain was now wide awake as I started processing the information.

Her older sister, Cynthia, had taken her to Seattle shopping for her sixteenth birthday, and whilst spending far too much money to be legal she stumbled across a man with tattoos. Quite literally. The heel on her LouBoutin's broke, and she tumbled right into his arms. She claims that it was a sign, and she has been obsessed with tatts ever since.

Alice has always been artistic, but she struggled to come up with an idea for what she wanted. When her sister found out about what she coveted so strongly, she helped Alice design something to sit on her shoulder blade. Cynthia was only halfway through completing Alice's design, when she was tragically taken from the world.

Needless to say Alice and the whole Brandon family was a mess; the sisters were more like twins. Best friends sharing a bond which couldn't be broken, even in death. So Alice took it upon herself to finish the design. And of course, Alice being Alice, she got carried away; what what once a small shoulder tattoo was now an entire back piece.

But it is _beautiful._

Words simply can't do it justice. The design is primarily a set of angel wings, which are blackened, tattered and broken at the bottom, but slowly heal, and become whole, turning an angelic white at the top; completely fixed. But it was so much more than that. The background was so intense with swooping swallows; climbing flowers; pixies in flower petals and Chinese characters falling horizontally. There were two equally captivating, swirling lines in old English lettering at the top and bottom: "Love is stronger than death" and "Live as you wish you had lived when you are dying." Cynthia would have been in awe of what Alice had created. Though the design had so much to it, somehow it went beautifully together. It wasn't crowded, it wasn't a mix match of oddities. It _worked_. It truly was _art_.

Alice had finished it just shy of her nineteenth birthday, and I assumed she would get it forever inked onto her skin as soon as humanly possible. But I was wrong, the pixie seemed to have found patience. Now aged twenty-two and out of college, Alice believes today is the day. When I previously asked why she hadn't gotten it done sooner, she always replied with the same answer, "I'll know which day is right," and left it at that.

"Yes, _really_!" Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Now get the fuck up; I'll be over in thirty." And she hung up.

Scrambling out of bed, and running into my bathroom, I turned the shower on, and stripped down, out of my clothes whilst I waited for the water to heat up. My phone bleeped at me from the counter, so I quickly read the text.

_And fucking shave you dirty hobo – trust me. A xx_

Rolling my eyes, I stepped into the shower and washed myself off. I considered not shaving, just to spite Alice with stubbly legs, but thought better of it. You learn to trust Alice early on.

Clean and smooth, I got out of the shower and proceeded to my closet, yanking out a pair of baggy, comfy jeans and a plain t-shirt, along with a hooded jumper; it was still pretty cold outside. I was bound to be sitting around in a cramped tattoo shop for hours, so comfort was top of my agenda.

Brushing out my hair, now clad in clothes, I walked through to the kitchen and slid some pop tarts into the toaster. I wasn't big on breakfast in the morning, but I knew I'd regret not eating anything in a few hours.

I looked around at my apartment and decided I needed to give it a good clean later. Alice told me I lived like a college frat boy. My apartment wasn't large, but it was by no means small. My parents had worked hard their whole lives, and put money away each month so I could have something to start me off after college. I worked all through my high school and College education to pay my way, so I could afford to splurge out now and then.

It was a simple two-bedroom apartment – I had to get a spare room for the amount of times that Alice crashed over - but it was nice enough.

Munching quickly on my unhealthy breakfast, I grabbed my bag, shoving my phone, keys and wallet into it, and waited for Alice's knock.

I washed up, and cleared away the dirty cups and plates from the living room and threw my dirty clothes from my bedroom into the laundry bin whilst I waited.

A short while later, Alice walked through the door and screamed at me, "What the fucking hell are you wearing, Bella?"

_Always the potty mouth, _I sighed.

"This is the most important day we are going to see in a long time, Bella! Do you not get that?" She ranted, pulling me by the wrist into my bedroom.

I sat patiently at the end of my bed, and waited for Alice to rummage through my wardrobe. "Where are all the clothes I bought you?" she asked.

"Some are hung up at the back and some are piled on the bottom." I heard her growl, and mutter something, but I chose to take no notice.

"I bet you have those horrible granny panties on too, don't you? Did you not get the hint when I told you to shave, Bella? Your snatch is going to get a good dusting out. Just you wait. Now put these on." She threw the clothes at me.

A sheer white lace bra, with matching panties, tight, dark skinny jeans, and a white bustier camisole was my selected outfit. When I was re-dressed, she attacked me with a mascara brush, eye liner and finally ran some weird products through my hair which actually smelled quite nice. Tossing a black blazer at me, with ¾ length sleeves and a pinstripe lining, and hanging some purple beaded necklace around my neck she was fully satisfied.

"Shoes, Alice." I reminded, having a feeling she wouldn't want me in my scuffed up Converse.

She held out a pair of ankle boots with a low heel, but still high enough to have me worried. "You won't fall." She said simply.

Grabbing my bag, she pulled me out the door and pushed me down the stairs. She swooped in and out like a hurricane. We walked to her car, and hopped into the yellow Porsche which was her baby. Unlike I, Alice came from old money. However, she wasn't some pretentious Daddy's girl, who thought having money suddenly made you superior to everyone else. I'm pretty sure that's why I love her.

Living in Seattle took a long time to get used to after living in the tiny town of Forks my whole life. My parents had separated by the time I was nine and Charlie, my father, got custody. I had wanted to stay where I was, so when Renée left I didn't go with her. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she's so flighty. I wanted to stay a child, with Alice and not become the parent, clearing up after _her. _By the time High School was over, all I wanted to do was escape. I understood why my mom had wanted to leave so long ago; I didn't want to get trapped and become the small town girl. I wanted to live. All of which led us to Seattle, where this whole tattoo extravaganza began.

I mentally reminded myself to give my mother a ring as we pulled up outside a reasonably sized tattoo parlour.

Getting out, I wobbled about on the heels a bit before following behind Alice.

I gazed up at the name of the shop, and raised my eyebrow. _'Seventh Heaven'._

"Are you sure this is actually a tattoo parlour, and not a brothel?" I asked Alice, only half joking. She elbowed me hard in the ribs in response. I smothered the groan of pain - I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Alice took the lead, armed with her sketchbook and pushed open the door, walking in. I couldn't help but envy how confident she was as I followed awkwardly behind her.

"Hello, Ladies. Can I help you?" Cooed a beautiful southern voice. I looked up, to see a handsome, blond haired angel behind the counter. He had on a white t-shirt showing off lean muscles, black suspenders clipped onto washed, tight jeans, and a black and white checked shirt over the top. His wickedly handsome, bright blue eyes were staring, transfixed on Alice as she looked back at him, equally lost in his eyes.

Now, I'm not saying I'm the best at reading people, but it wasn't hard to see the attraction between them. There might have well had been a neon sign above them with cupid giggling in the background.

Giving Alice a hard shove in the blonds direction, I took a seat on the nearby couch, tucking my feet up under myself and looked around.

It was a nice place. Not some seedy joint where you'd walk out with a Chinese character saying _'soup'_ when you think it means _'courage'_. I chuckled to myself, remembering that episode of 'The Big Bang Theory'. The place was clean, stylish and contemporary, and I could hear the faint buzz of a tattoo gun out back.

Alice chatted away to Blondie, and showed him her design. I couldn't hear their words as over the music playing from the various speakers along with my distance from them, but I could clearly see the look of awe on his face as he took in the complex drawing. He asked something, to which she shook her head and they continued to talk for about 20 minutes. Alice then followed him to his station, and he set about doing whatever it is tattoo artists do.

Pulling out my iPod, I put in the ear buds and closed my eyes, settling in for the hours of waiting for Alice's tattoo.

A long while later, the tugging of my headphones coming out of my ears woke me up.

_I must have fallen asleep, how embarrassing._

Startled and flustered, I looked up into the scowling face of Adonis. He was beyond gorgeous, with dark hair, glinting off copper and bronze under the bright florescent lights. Thick eyebrows, and lashes heavy enough to make any girl jealous framed the most indescribable eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Bright emerald green, a shade which shouldn't naturally occur in eyes. It was like they had been photoshopped onto his face. They glistened like jewels.

A long angular nose, full lips and the most heavenly jaw which I wanted to lick followed. He had on a too-small, black, short-sleeve tee, and dark jeans slung low on his hips. There was an inch of glorious white skin between his top and jeans, where two black tattoos were peaking out, though I couldn't make out what they were.

Ink was climbing up the side of his neck, and incomplete sleeves covered both arms. He looked a little older than me, and positively furious. I was trying desperately to work out what I had done to anger this beautiful creature when I noticed his lips were moving. And I had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

_God, I want to kiss those lips._

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I could speak, "I-I'm sorry, c..could you repeat that?" I stuttered out, flushing bright red.

His eyes narrowed, and his nostrils flared.

_Okay, that's kinda scary._

"I said, are you just going to sit there, take up space and _sleep _in my shop, or are you actually going to get any work done?" He spat.

My cheeks got hotter but out of anger, rather than embarrassment this time. "First of all, if that's how you go about speaking to people in your shop, then perhaps you need to re-evaluate your costumer handling skills. Secondly, I am here with my friend who is busy getting her back piece done, whilst she and your tattooist drool over one another, leaving me left stuck here stranded. So yes, I am going to sit here and 'take up space' and no, I'm not going to get any work done." I huffed.

The inked owner of the shop stood with a blank face for a minute. He stared intensely at my face, flicking his gaze over my body before looking back into my eyes. "You're feisty. I like that." He smirked.

"And your a cocky, abrasive asshole. I don't like that." I rolled my eyes.

He took a seat next to me on the couch, a little too close. His thigh brushed against mine and I could feel the heat radiating out of him and into me. A small shudder ran through me which I tried to unsuccessfully hide.

Leaning his forearms on his knees, he bent over himself and turned his head to look at me. "So, you're with the pixie that's got Jasper in a constant state of arousal." He stated more than asked.

"Yes. That's Alice. I'm taking it Jaspers the blonde southern guy." The man next to me nodded, "And you are?" I rose one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Edward." He sat up straight, and stretched his back. As one of his arms bent behind his head to rub his neck causing his shirt rise higher. I honestly could not stop myself from admiring his tight pecs showing through his tee, the bulging biceps straining through the short arms of the top, and then the glorious abs.

The slither of skin which was on show earlier had now tripled in size. The two two ink lines I previously saw were now the black outlines of pistols, pointing down to his happy place.

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph._

I felt something brush against my chin and bottom lip, causing my eyes to flash up. "You gotta little bit of drool there." He smirked, his thumb rubbing at my skin.

I should have been angry at him. I should have made some sarcastic mark. But the way his eyes connected with mine, the feeling of his thumb playing with my lip left me wanting to devour him. In a very, _very_ bad way.

_Cue waggling eyebrows._

His face leaned hesitantly into mine, wary as to how I would accept him. My head moving towards his in return was all the response he needed, for his thumb was removed, only to be replaced by his lips before I could move even an inch more.

I moaned and my hands moved eagerly to his neck, my right wrapping around it whilst my left hand buried into his hair. _So soft. _I moaned again.

His hands took up residence on my hips and he pulled me against him. I straddled his lap, knees next to his hip bones as our lips brushed fervently over one another. I hadn't taken notice of his lip ring which I could feel against my own as he sucked it into his mouth. Running my tongue over his top lip, I begged for entrance. Slipping his out to meet mine, I explored his mouth, running my tongue over his teeth, before battling and swirling with his.

It was then that I felt the barbell going through his tongue, and it was then that images of his tongue lapping at my pussy filled my head, feeling that little ball run across my clit. I squirmed.

Edwards hands gripped at my hips harder and pulled me flush against him. A loud groan was released from one of us, after we pulled apart panting, though from whom I'm not sure. His lips wasted no time in attacking my neck, causing goosebumps to break out on my flesh.

"My name's Isabella, by the way. Though I go by Bella." I breathed in his ear, my voice breaking, giving away my terrible sense of arousal.

Those sheer panties Alice told me to wear were doing nothing to hold in the oncoming tidal wave of arousal flooding between my legs.

His lips pealed themselves away from my neck, and he looked into my eyes.

"Hello, Isabella." He breathed.

My cookie quivered.

His face scrunched up for a minute and I was smoothing out the wrinkle lines from his confused scowl with my fingers before I had made the decision to do so.

"I never do this you know," he stated, staring into my eyes. "Attack customers friends." He clarified.

"Ah!" I said, "So you don't attack your customers friends, but do you attack your customers." I joked, though really my stomach had knotted at his statement.

He rolled his eyes, "Nor customers. I really shouldn't been doing this but you're much too delectable. I can't stop myself." Edward said before reattaching his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and gave into the feeling of lips brushing, tongues twirling and bodies grinding. In the back of my mind I noted a _very _impressive bulge that was beginning to appear in his jeans the more I shifted against him.

"Fuck." He breathed out with his forehead resting against mine; our noses resting against one another; lips hovering above one another but never touching. His green eyes stared into mine.

"Just so you know, I don't attack sexy tattoo guys all the time either." I said, "Just occasionally."

His hands squeezed my hips tightly in reply to my attempt at humour, and his eyes tightened. "Mine." He spoke, the possessive nature officially ruining my soaked panties.

Edwards hands skimmed up and down my sides, his fingertips brushing the side of my boobs making me moan softly. Staring into his eyes, which had darkened to almost black with lust, I leaned in to kiss his lips when he attacked me. One hand trailed over my hips and down to grab hold of my ass, pulling my hips against him where he thrust up into me. And his his other worked it's way between us and pawed shamelessly at my breast.

I writhed and whimpered helplessly, Edward matching me with his own thrusts, grunts and moans as we swallowed one another's lusty noises.

"Holy shit!" called a distinctly male voice.

My entire body froze and tensed as I tried to pull my body away from Edward's, but he wouldn't let me. When I finally got my lips free from his, I tried to turn my head to look at the person who spoke, but Edward took it as a free invite to do things to my neck which should be illegal. His hand was still groping at my tit, and his now very hard cock was rubbing against me, making it _hard_ to get him to stop. _Pun totally intended._

"E-Ed..Edward." I stuttered.

"That's it baby, say my name." He mumbled into the skin of my neck where he resumed sucking.

_He's gonna leave a mark._

There was a male snicker in the background which reminded me why on earth I was getting this guy to stop his heavenly assault, "Edward, we have company."

He hummed, in faux acknowledgement of what I had said. I was at a loss as to what to do next, when he stopped. It appeared he realised what I said. Removing his mouth from my body, his head pulled back and looked over my shoulder. A smirk rose on his lips.

"Having fun with Miss Bella there, are we?" said a southern voice. Jasper.

_Fuck! That means Alice is probably there too._

"I told her to shave this morning, 'cause she'd need it. Aren't you glad I made you wear those sexy panties now, Bells?"

Yes. Yes, Alice was most definitely with him. _Crap._

"Shaven? Sexy panties?" Edward whispered so only I could hear, raising an eyebrow and smirking, though the glassy eyes gave away what he was truly feeling; lust.

"And here I was thinking little Isabella was a prude virgin who I was ruining." He said louder, so everyone could hear.

"Oh. You do know Bella then? Because she is indeed a prude virgin," said Alice.

I buried my face in my hands. I was beet red, from hairline to chest and quite possibly beyond, "I'm going to fucking kill you, Alice." I spat through my embarrassment, and made to climb off Edwards lap. He wouldn't be interested in me, Virgin Bella. All he wanted was someone to give him head, then he'd kick them out. However, Edwards hands grabbing at my hips stopped me from moving.

"We'll speak later." He said into my ear, before laughing somewhat falsely at Alice.

"How's the tatt coming?"

Alice launched into some big spiel about how amazing Jasper was at turning it into a stencil, and how talented he was with a tattoo gun. That she barely felt any pain at all.

"I am quite surprised you want an entire back piece done when you don't have a single tattoo." Edward said, honestly.

"I've wanted it done since I was sixteen. And after my sister died, it changed into something for her. I don't want anything else to mark my skin other than my sister. Even if she is in the form of ink, she'll be forever on my back, just as she is in forever in my heart and memories." Alice stated sniffling. I turned around to look at her, ready to pounce and give her a hug, when I saw Jasper was holding her from behind and she smiled a watery smile at me.

Turning to look at Edward, he looked uneasy at evoking that response from her, "Well, at least it has meaning. Not like the college girls who get 'Hello Kitty' tattooed permanently on their shoulder blades."

We all forced a laugh, everyone a bit uncomfortable. "So, did you guys come to cockblock me for a reason?" He asked.

I turned red and slapped his shoulder which caused him to smile a crooked grin at me. _So beautiful._

"Yeah, we were getting hungry so we were gonna ask you to go out and get us some chow," said Jasper.

With his eyebrows raised, Edward spoke, "And what did your last slave die of?"

Jasper retorted quickly, "Cancer. It was all the cigarettes he smoked from stress."

"Nice, Jasper. Nice." I responded sarcastically.

"What did you guys want then?" Edward asked.

"Something greasy, unhealthy, and general heart-attack-in-a-bun type food."

"BK, Maccy D's, Tacco Bell?" I asked Alice.

"Nah, go to that burger place near you on the corner. The big half-pound burger, with fries, strawberry milkshake and cookies."

Jasper and Edward's jaws dropped, "How can a lil'un eat so much?" asked Jasper, to which I answered with a shrug.

"I don't have a car, Al. And you never let me drive your baby."

Edward butted in, "I'll drive."

When I asked Jasper what he wanted, he asked politely for a half-pound burger and fries also, but with a coke.

Edward lifted me off his lap, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door as Alice and Jasper went out the back again. I didn't miss the wink she sent my way though.

Apart from the directions to the burger joint, the car ride was silent for a few minutes. I waited impatiently for Edward to question me.

"How the hell are you a virgin. You're, what? 21/22?" He spoke disbelieving.

"Uh, yeah, I am. And I'm twenty-two."

He was silent again, before speaking a few moments later, "But, how? I mean, you're beautiful. Even if you are missing ink on that beautiful skin of yours." He looked at me with that crooked grin and winked.

I blushed at his compliment. There was no point lying and I felt oddly safe with Edward; I could trust him. The first man in a long time. So I told him what put me off relationships.

"I was a nerdy bookworm through High School, and my first relationship was in College. There was this guy in my English Lit class, Jacob. We got paired up by the Professor for a project, and we hit it off. We were friends for a long time, but we finally got together. He knew I was a virgin, so never pushed me. But-"

"If he tried forced you into anything, if he threatened he'd break up with you if you didn't sleep with him, I'll kill him." Edward interrupted me.

His knuckles were straining white with the death grip he had on the steering wheel, and his nostrils were flaring.

"No. Nothing like that. I'd actually prefer if it was."

He looked at me sharply. "Never say that again, Bella."

I looked into his beautiful angry eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Well, anyway. The day came where I was ready, and I told Jacob, and he said no. He claimed he wanted me to be absolutely sure. Being embarrassed by being turned down, I didn't mention it again for a while. A couple of months later, I told him again I was ready, but he came out with the same answer. I pestered him, but it was always the same reply. It caused rows between us, and it got to a point where I thought I was completely undesirable. Alice has tried to change my opinion of myself, but it has barely altered."

Edward was grumbling to himself, but I carried on, "One day I came up with a plan to seduce him; I went out and bought some sexy, revealing, and totally not-me underwear, and put on some clothes Alice bought me for when we went out, though I thought to be totally inappropriate. I went round to his, and let myself with the spare key he gave me. I wanted to surprise him.

"Earlier in the day he'd text me saying he had class till late, so I was going to sit on his bed, and be a surprise for when he came home. Only I stepped into his place, and heard moaning." My voice cracked.

He inhaled heavily, and released one hand from wheel, to take my hand in his. He squeezed it gently.

"I-I followed the noises to his bedroom where.. where I-I.. I found him in bed with.. I found him with.. oh god." I felt so pathetic crying over this. It'd been so long since I thought about it.

Edward squeezed my hand and spoke softly, "It's okay Bella. So you found him in bed with another girl. Please don't tell me you took him back after that."

I laughed a bitter laugh, "Oh god. You did," said Edward.

"No, I didn't. I didn't to both."

"What?" He said, confused.

"I didn't find him in bed with another girl, and I didn't take him back."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was so cute. "Oh."

"I found him in bed with another _man_. The reason he wouldn't sleep with me was because he was busy fucking his 'friend' Paul." I spat, wiping at my tears angrily.

Edward turned to me and let go of my hand, removing his seat belt. I didn't notice we had stopped. He unbuckled my belt also, and pulled me into his lap, hugging me softly.

"Shit, Bella." It was the first time he'd called me Bella, I noted. "I'm so sorry."

"S'okay." I sniffled, "You didn't do anything."

I curled up in his lap and played with his t-shirt, drawing aimless patterns on his chest as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know I didn't, but I'm apologising on behalf of the male population. So he fucked you over, huh."

"He didn't fuck me at all." I said lamely, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. He chuckled lightly at my crap joke, "but essentially, yes. Needless to say I have yet to trust males, bar my father, ever since."

He hummed, and I felt the vibrations through his chest. His hands were innocently skimming up and down my back. It felt so right be in his arms.

"Well, that was until you." I mumbled into his chest.

"You trust me?" He asked, in awe. His fingers had stilled, so I wiggled my back against his hand, hoping he'd get the idea. He did, and his fingers resumed their task.

I closed my eyes against him, feeling tired, and answered. "I don't know anything about you, other than you're names Edward, you're twenty something, own a tattoo shop and are awfully sexy."

He chuckled at me, "But yes. For some reason I trust you. I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad." I heard him whisper softly into my hair.

I woke up soft and warm in bed. I groaned, wishing I hadn't had so much to drink; that dream was far too realistic, and I missed a guy who wasn't real. I rolled over in bed to get my phone to check the time when I rolled into something.

"Hmf."

I opened my eyes for the first time, and sat up. Where the hell was I?

Arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back down to the bed, a body spooned against my back. "Hello," a sleepy voice murmured.

Edward!

I rolled over in his arms to look at his face. "I thought you were a dream." I said simply, taking in his glowing green eyes, and a mop of brown hair in the true style of bed head.

"Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?" He asked, pulling me against him. The moonlight from the window made him look inhumanly beautiful. It glinted off the metal in his lips, eye brows, ears and nose. It shone onto his ink and made the vivid colours stand out more against his milk white skin as the bronze and gold glowed brightly in his hair.

"A terribly horrible bad thing." I said with honestly.

"Oh. If you want to go, you can.." He stuttered nervously, his arms letting go of me.

"Because if I dreamt you up, you wouldn't have been real. What happened in your shop wouldn't have really happened. I missed you because you weren't real."

His arms wrapped around me once more, and pulled me hard against his body, where he kissed my neck. I hummed in pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair, holding him to my skin.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where are we, and why am I here with no recollection as to how I got here?" I questioning breathlessly. God, his lips and tongue should win awards for their skill.

"You fell asleep against me in the car." He said, his lips moving to my shoulder, sucking on it lightly before running his tongue in circles over it. "I left you in the car, got the food and drove us back to the shop." His tongue ran along my collarbone. He pushed me onto my back, and laid over me, his legs either side of mine.

Most guys would try to keep their weight off a girl, but I loved the feel of his body pushing onto mine, and the moan falling from my lips made sure he knew it too.

I arched my back off of the bed as his lips made their way to the tops of my boobs, kissing every inch of skin he could get at. He took advantage of my position, and wound a hand underneath me to the one long zip which ran from the bottom to the very top of my camisole.

I could feel each of the zipper teeth pull apart as he slowly inched it down my back.

"I carried you in and told Alice I'd put you to bed at my place, which is above the shop." He explained further.

The zip was down, and Edward pulled the straps of my top over my shoulders, and threw it over his shoulder. He looked down at me, drinking me it. "God, you're so beautiful."

He attacked my nipple through the thin fabric of my bra. One of his hands was at my side, keeping his body up, whilst the other tweaked my other nipple.

I had previously been self conscious of my body. I was an average height, at 5ft5, weighing 132 pounds, with larger boobs, and hips to match. I hated my thighs which I believed were too big, and my stomach could use some toning. Alice told me I had a beautiful, curvy figure which most girls desired. I think I'm tubby. She pinches me every time I say it.

However, with Edward lavishing attention on me, I had never felt so beautiful in my entire life. Never.

My nipples responded to Edwards touch without much encouragement. They'd previously been pretty unresponsive, but it must have been Edward's magic touch; I told you, the man has skill.

"So, I laid the fair maiden down in my bed, removed your jacket and shoes, then covered you with the comforter. I went back down to the shop to see how many guys I had to ink which luckily wasn't many." He spoke, his breath coming out in pants as he unclipped my bra. I tried to grind onto him, but his body was just out of my reach.

With my bra off, he sucked at my nipples with renewed fervour, switching back and forth. Letting my nipple go with a pop, he kissed, licked and sucked his way down my chest. His licked at my ribs which stuck out; not from being too skinny, I just had weird ribs.

"I love the way your ribs come out. I love every freckle and mole on your skin. I love each blemish that makes you _natural. _I love that you have meat on your bones, so when I fuck you – and I will fuck you – you wont snap. I love those fucking boobs of yours, they're what, D's?" He paused for confirmation, eyes stuck staring at my mounds of flesh.

Blushing, I corrected him, "DD." He groaned loudly and buried his face in my belly mumbling _'so hot'._

Regaining himself, he continued on, "I fucking love your hips. I want to hold onto them as I pound into you." He made his way down my stomach, to my belly button, "And I love this piercing. It looks cheap on most girls, but fuck. You look so hot with metal through you."

He sucked at the piercing, his tongue running over it; metal hitting metal.

"I got it when I was fourteen. Alice dared me. Her sister drove us to a piercing shop in the next town over, and voilà." I breathed out an explanation, my voice cracking on various occasions from his ministrations.

"Well, its fucking hot." He said into my skin, "You'd look so beautiful covered in ink and metal."

"Nnng!"

His tongue was driving me insane. My hips kept trying to meet his, but he kept them just out of reach. I was a writhing mess on his bed, incapable of speaking.

Edward reached the tops of my jeans and ran his tongue from hip bone to hip bone before his tongue began played with the denim. His hands went to my thighs, and gingerly pushed my legs apart. He done it in a way which said "tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable, but this is going to feel so fucking good." So of course I didn't protest.

His knees came between my legs this time, and laid down. I sat up, my weight resting on my elbows as I looked down at him, curious as to what he was going to do.

With his face right in front of my cookie, I was feeling more self conscious than I was when he took my top off. Jacob had never ventured _down there_ before! What if I smelt bad? What if I was ugly?

Before I could come up with any more 'what ifs', Edwards nose pressed against the seam of my jeans, right between my legs, and inhaled, pushing the thick material into me. I groaned, my elbows giving out, and flopped back onto the bed.

"Fuck, I can smell you through your jeans." He moaned.

"Well I have been soaking_ all day_. Because of _you._"

He groaned loudly and leant his forehead against my jeans. "You can't say things like that," he complained.

"And why not?" I asked, running my hands through his sexy, sleep-matted hair.

"'cause." He said lamely. I rolled my eyes.

Edward inhaled deeply through his nose, and let out a noise that sounded a lot like a whimper. I smothered a laugh, and wiggled my hips, hoping he'd return to his ministrations.

And he did.

With renewed vigour he unbutton my jeans and practically ripped them off my body. He was back up between my legs before I could flick my pants off my ankle.

"_Jesus fuck." _I cried out. His tongue was lapping at me over the thin material of my panties. Even through the cotton, I could tell that my god did he have a skilled tongue.

"Fuck, Bella. I can taste you already. So sweet."

I snorted in a very unladylike manner causing him to stop. His darkened eyes looked up at me. He looked wild, like something had over taken him. The beast had been released from within. Raising an eyebrow at me he spoke. "What?"

"There is no way that tastes sweet. Just like no matter how much pineapple you eat, your jizz will still taste fucking sick." His face hardened at my words.

Before I had a chance to realise what was going on, Edward had ripped my panties straight from my body, the thin material easily giving way under his strength. His tongue was instantly probing around my most intimate area. He lapped at the juices flowing freely, sucking on my swollen lips, but always avoiding where I wanted him most. Where I _needed_ him.

I almost sobbed when his tongue moved away from my body to speak, "Bella. I can assure you that if I could spend the rest of my life with my head between your legs I'd be the fucking happiest man in the universe. Your taste, it's like sweetest ambrosia. You were made for me."

I tried to stop the onslaught of emotions his speech had caused by curling my hands into fists around his hair and tugging his head back down towards me, needing to feel more of him. He went back to his previous activities with no protest much to my delight. His tongue finally ran over the swollen flesh of my clit, setting each nerve ending on fire. I cried out, my hips involuntary thrusting up into his mouth as I released moans loud enough to rival porn stars. I pulled his head closer, needing to feel _more_. One of his arms reached around and laid over my hips, pushing me back onto the bed.

"As much as I'd like to spend the rest of my life looking at, and tasting your pussy, could you please stop trying to suffocate me?" Edward panted breathlessly. I looked down at him with cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as well as arousal. My kitty throbbed at the sight of him, his face smeared with my juices, the wetness glinting in the light. It was strangely erotic.

I licked my lips at the sight of him. His already darkened, forest green eyes turned almost black as he watched me wet my lips. Like a man possessed, he began devouring my body. His tongue took up permanent residence on my clit, as he slicked one of his fingers with the juices leaking from me. He pushed the single digit into me, my back arching in pleasure. I cried out as he pushed and pulled his finger in and out for me before curling it up and hitting a spot I didn't even know existed.

"Oh my God! ..feels so good. More, please, more." I cried out.

Pushing another finger into me, he moaned, the vibrations causing me to shudder. Edward's tongue was dancing on my clit, that devilish metal ball running tantalisingly over my sensitive flesh. He switched to using the tip of his tongue as he slowed down to run teasing circles over the swollen bud.

"Edward, please. Oh, god. Edward!"

He sat back onto his heels as his fingers continued to pump in and out of me. I wanted to complain about his missing tongue, but as he pushed a third finger into me and my back arched of the bed, my eyes rolling back into my head.

"Fuck. Oh, Edward, yes."

I heard his deep groan and then his voice, now huskier, "I have never seen a more beautiful sight."

I locked eyes with him and begged him for more, needing to feel his tongue against me.

"How could I ever say no to you?" He said before returning to his position between my legs.

When he removed his fingers from within me I cried and whimpered in protest. Then suddenly I felt his tongue thrusting into me, swirling around from within, touching my walls. There weren't words to describe how incredible it felt. His thumb then started rubbing my clit in fast circles matching the pace of his thrusting, twisting and turning tongue.

It took mere seconds for every muscle in my body to tense, my back arching to the ceiling as my vision went black before exploding into colour as waves upon waves of everlasting ecstasy crashed over me. I screamed his name along with other incoherent things, but I was sailing through far too much pleasure to be embarrassed by how loud I was crying. My frame shook violently from pleasure and my inner walls clamped down around his still moving tongue. He only slowed his ministrations down to a stop once the final shudder ran through my body and I collapsed into an exhausted boneless heap on his bed.

"Jesus H. Christ." I muttered.

Edward chuckled his deep laugh, and moved up my body, hovering over me, his lips dangerously close to mine. "You definitely expand ones ego with that performance," he said, causing me to blush bright red. "I love your blush." He spoke so softly I wasn't sure whether I was meant to hear or not, as his hand caressed my heated cheek.

He moved to kiss me when I clamped a hand over my mouth and shook my head. Edward looked puzzled and somewhat hurt by my actions so I hurried to explain, "Morning breath. Well, not morning breath, but after-sleep breath."

He rolled his eyes at me and replied, "I have just witnessed the most beautiful thing in my entire existence and you think I care about morning breath?" He didn't give me a chance to respond as his lips planted firmly over mine. His tongue worked it's way passed my lips to tangle with my own, and I moaned at the taste of myself on his tongue.

I pulled away from his mouth momentarily to mutter, "you have too many clothes on," and yank his top up to his shoulders. He sat up and pulled it over his head before returning to his former position and reattaching our lips.

One of my hands moved under his outstretched arm that held his weight up, and curled over his now bare shoulder. The other slipped into the back pocket of his jeans. I grabbed a good handful of his butt and squeezed, causing him to moan against my lips. I hooked my right leg over his hip and tried to force his pelvis into mine. He went willing and I pulled my lips away from his, gasping as he ground his prominent erection into my dripping core.

_He probably has a wet patch on those jeans now._

I took my hand out of his back pocket to slip it in between our grinding bodies as I fumbled with the buttons of his jeans. Edwards lips started attacking my neck as he pulled his hips up enough for me to undo the zip. I hooked my feet into the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down his legs. With a quick wrestle, he managed to kick them off his feet and return to the previous bump 'n' grind.

I arched my neck to give him more room to suck and lick on my neck as my nails clawed into the skin of his shoulder.

"Please, Edward."

His head pulled away from my neck and I turned my face to meet his eyes, "Tell me. What do you need, Isabella."

The use of my full name sent shivers down my spine. "You." I spoke confidently, staring at him in the eye, "I need you. _In me._ Now."

His eyes turned black as night and another set of shivers shook through my bones. He moved his lips to my ear, tugged on the lobe and then whispered, "I can't wait to fuck you. To feel you wrap around me _so_ tight. If you thought before was pleasurable, you've felt nothing yet."

I must have been dazed by his words for the next thing I know he's wrapping my legs around his hips and his erection is rubbing against my folds; his boxers gone. Edward wrapped his lips around my nipple as he sucked it into his mouth, the arm not holding his weight palming my other breast. I was soon a whimpering mess and he switched to licking and sucking on my other breast.

"Edward. So good." I moaned out as his tongue ran around my hardened peak before sucking it between his lips and lightly nibbling on the puckered flesh. Goosebumps broke out across my skin. My hands buried into his silky locks, and he took my reaction as a sign and bit harder causing my back to arch up off the bed. Edward pinched and tweaked my nipple between his fingers as his mouth played devilishly with the other. His hips were pushing teasingly into mine. His cock was running between my folds with every push, his head grazing my clit. It was enough to keep a steady stream of moans and whimpers falling from my mouth, but never enough to push me over the edge.

He eventually let up on his torture and kissed me softly, a drastic change from his former lustful self. When he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Even if it will turn my balls the deepest shade of blue, you say the word and this goes no further."

My heart soared at his consideration. I spoke the truest words of my life, "I'm sure," and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile in the world.

"If you want to stop at _any_ time, you will tell me. Promise me." Edward spoke authoritatively.

"I promise."

Edwards lips descended to mine as the moved gently against one another. His hand slid down the side of my body and came to rest upon my hip.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered against my lips.

I responded by pushing my tongue through his lips and playing with the metal in his tongue. I pulled away and smirked cheekily at him.

Edward moved his hand from my hip to grasp his cock. My finger tentatively reached out and circled the swollen head, causing him to groan, resting his forehead on the top of my chest. I took that as all the encouragement I needed and wrapped my hand firmly around his shaft. Edward removed his hand from himself, only to surprise me by wrapping his hand over the top of mine.

Together we stroked him up and down, twisting on the way up, rubbing my thumb over his head before coming back down. It was when he began to twitch in my palm that his hand grasped my wrist and removed my hand from him.

He lifted his head from my chest and spoke, "When I come, it will be because I'm inside you."

I bit my lip and stared at him. His long frame hovered over me as he grasped his cock and slowly rubbed it between my folds. He brushed against my clit before he moved to my entrance. He coated himself in my wetness. I swallowed hard and he looked up at me. He didn't need to speak the words, I knew that with his look he was silently asking me if I was alright, and wished to continue.

I nodded my head in consent and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his jaw.

Slowly, he pushed his way through the small amount of skin that was my virginity and into me. He stopped with only his head inside me upon hearing my gasp. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently, lovingly. Edward moved his hand down to let his finger circle my clit as pleasure began to mix with the pain causing a delicious sensation. The pain was no longer overwhelming, but it was there.

I put my right hand on his delectable ass, and pushed him, trying to get him to move further inside me. Burying his head in my neck, Edward slowly sheathed himself within me, until he was all the way in. He let out a harsh breath against my skin, and then kissed my throat gently.

My hips shifted experimentally against him, getting used to the feeling of him being inside me. It was foreign, slightly painful, but.. good.

_Really good._

Edward groaned loudly with each shift of my pelvis until he grabbed my hips and held me still.

"Jesus, Bella. Unless you want me to come right this second, you need to stop moving." I bit my lip nervously, not really sure what to do.

He kissed my lips, licking my top one trying to gain entry. I opened up to his tongue as they tangled in a duel. He moved his hips back, withdrawing and causing me to whimper into his mouth from the loss. Then suddenly he thrust back into me causing shocks of pleasure shooting through every nerve ending in my body.

Edward found a steady pace moving within me. It was still slow and careful, like he was afraid he would break me. I pulled my lips from his, and moved to his ear. A low groan left my mouth as he thrust into me but I smothered it and whispered the words to him, "Edward. I'm not made of glass. You won't break me. Now _fuck_ me."

He froze as he absorbed my words and then attacked me. He sat up on his knees, lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. Then he leaned back over me and thrust into me. _Hard_. I cried out his name in pleasure as he pulled out only to slam back into me again. He was hitting even deeper within me than before. On his next thrust in, he swirled his hips, rubbing every inch of my internal walls causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Better, Isabella?" He panted out before thrusting back into me forcefully.

I garbled out a response, too focused on the feelings he was igniting in me to reply properly.

"You" - thrust - "like" - thrust - "it" - thrust - "_hard_" - thrust - "don't you."

I cried out loudly, "Yes! Oh, god yes. Fuck. Harder, please, harder."

He was thrusting so hard that my body was moving up the bed until my head hit the headboard. Edward moved the leg from his shoulder and wrapped it around his middle and grabbed my hips pulling me back and onto him. I screamed at the new pace he set. It was so _fast._

_He cannot be human._

I began lifting my hips up to meet his thrusts, making him hit deeper. Each time he moved in, his pelvic bone pushed against my clit making my legs quiver in pleasure.

_I'm going to be hurting in the morning._

"Fuck. You feel so good. God, you're so fucking tight. And so wet. Ugh." I felt myself clench around him upon hearing his dirty words.

Edward head snapped up to mine, his eyes assessing me quickly before smirking, "You like dirty talk, don't you, Isabella." He didn't wait for a reply, "You love to know how tight you feel around my cock. The tightest pussy ever. Look down, Isabella. Look where we're joined. It looks so fucking good, doesn't it? Shit I don't ever want to stop fucking you."

My body was writhing around on the bed, my nails digging deeply into his shoulder; I was sure I drew blood. My head was thrown back, my eyes had long since rolled back into my head at his words. I suddenly felt his thumb brush against my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, I sucked it into my mouth, running my tongue over the top of his finger then down the length. I kept my eyes locked with his as I sucked on his thumb. His mouth was gaping open, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Letting his thumb go with a pop, I looked up at him with innocent eyes, making him groan and latch his mouth onto mine, forcefully kissing me into submission. With his now wet thumb, he circled my clit, moving it up and down.

"So.. close." I panted out between kisses.

Edward tilted his hips and thrust inside me, hitting a spot which shot white bolts of ecstasy through me. "There! Right there!" I cried.

With each new thrust he hit the spot, causing tears to form in my eyes. His thumb moved quicker over my swollen bundle of nerves just as he rolled his pelvis, rubbing against the special spot inside me.

And I was gone.

I screamed Edward's name as my toes curled and my back arched into his chest. My vision went black and my world went silent, all I could feel was overwhelming amounts of pleasure. It was otherworldly.

All I could do was feel.

Feel his delicious cock still moving within me, prolonging my orgasm. Feel his thumb draw slow circles on my clit. Feel his mouth close around my pulse point, lapping at it with his tongue, the metal ball running along my sensitive skin. Feel him kissing away the tears running down my cheeks.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and sat back on his heels. My legs stayed around his waist as I curled my arms around his bleeding shoulders. I buried my face into his neck as he carried on his assault to my body.

He pushed his hips up into mine at a slower pace, as he lifted me up and down on his cock. I pressed my mouth into his neck to cover the sounds of my moans. My body was now over sensitive from my previous orgasm and I could feel myself on the brink of another.

Moving a hand in between our bodies, he played with my clit as he bought me down harder on his cock. It was mere minutes before I bit into his neck, my hands clawing into his back whilst he shouted "Fuck! Yes, ugh. Bella!" As we came together.

We stayed like that for a long time, me curled up in his arms, still joined together. Our breaths had returned to normal and I was now fighting to keep my eyes open; sleep wanting to overcome me.

I whimpered as he finally pulled himself out of me. He laid me down under the covers, and curled himself against my back.

Brushing my hair away from my face, he murmured, "Sleep, my sweet girl," and kissed my temple.

I had know idea what the future for us would hold, but I was perfectly content to spend the rest of my life in his arms.


End file.
